What Is and What Could Be
by Illucida
Summary: Contained herein will be 100 drabbles stealing glimpses into the world of Young Justice. Genre, rating, characters, and pairings will deviate.
1. Aberrant

Notes: This story will contain 100 drabbles as provided by the prompts in the '100 words' challenge over at Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. They will be of varying length and star different characters, and may feature different pairings. Also to note, standard disclaimers apply for all chapters, and no copy-right infringement is intended.

Aberrant – straying from the right way

* * *

><p>He knows he shouldn't but… what's super speed for if you can't have a little fun every now and again? Besides, it's not like he's going to get caught, and the jerk was asking for it.<p>

"You said you wanted cola, right?" Wally asked.

"God, how many times do I need to tell you? Yes! You see, Simon, this is what not going to college does to you. You end up working in a concession stand, reeking of incompetence," a middle-aged businessman in a white suite told his bored young son.

An evil smirk crossed Wally's face as he bent down into the cooler to retrieve the soda. Oh yeah. This chump definitely deserved this. Taking a quick glance around, Wally saw that no one was looking. He grabbed the cola and shook it ferociously, arm blurring as he reached optimal speed for revenge.

"What's taking so long?" the man complained.

"Here you go, sir." The "I'm in high school, by the way, jackass," was left unsaid.

Wally watched attentively as the man and his son walked away, having paid before receiving their food.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Wally muttered impatiently. If the man didn't open it soon, he wouldn't get to see the show.

Click. _SPLOOSH!_

Wally decided that revenge was indeed both cold and sweet as the prick was drenched in caffeinated delight.


	2. Absolve

Absolve – to remit

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roy!" Wally called out as he jogged down the hospital corridor towards the 21 year old.<p>

"What?" Roy asked distractedly as he continued to drill holes through the entrance of the operating room with his eyes. Jade was currently inside, getting a caesarean section.

"You know how back when you were 16 we were playing cards and you bet your future unborn child's first name?"

Roy froze, and his eyes widened. He had been thinking about it a lot, ever since he found out that Jade was pregnant. He had hoped that Wally had forgotten.

"I'll take it by your reaction that you haven't."

"Wally, that was years ago…" Roy hedged.

Wally shook his head, "Let me finish. I've been giving it a lot of thought. At first I was going to be incredibly evil, and make you name your kid something ridiculous. Then I decided, why not have you name her after me? But I quickly nixed that."

"Wally—

"Just hold up a sec, Roy. I'm almost done. I've decided to absolve you of your debt."

Roy blinked, and blinked again. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"…Thanks, I guess," he said uneasily. It was unlike Wally to just give something like this up.

"Cool! Now, I have something else to tell you. You know how you loaned me your car last week?"

"Yes…" The uneasy feeling went on max alert.

"It's in the bottom of the river. Got to go, bye!"

With that, Wally sped out of there like hell-hounds were after him.

Roy face-palmed. He'd kill Wally later. At least he didn't have to name Lian something weird now. Let him amend that: at least Jade wasn't going to have to gut him and put his head on a pike now.

A doctor emerged from the room.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Roy smiled, and happily entered the room.


	3. Acumen

Acumen - shrewdness

* * *

><p>"Those girls aren't your friends," Conner said seriously as he and Megan walked home from school.<p>

"What do you mean, Conner?" Megan brushed her red hair behind her ear, steadily not looking at the Superboy.

Conner gently caught her by the elbow, prompting her to stop walking. He held off saying anything until Megan reluctantly looked into his eyes so she could see the truth.

"Once is an accident, twice is suspicious, but three times? Those girls are turning you into their latest toy."

"No, no…I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Megan said shakily, not quite believing what she was saying but so desperately wishing it was true.

"Listen to yourself. You know they're just blowing you off. Don't go out to meet them tonight."

Megan cast her eyes downward and bit her lip. After a moment, she looked back up, "It just…hurts, you know? They were so friendly when we first met. I really wanted to be friends with them. I don't know what I did wrong."

Conner put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You did nothing wrong. Those girls aren't worth trying to be friends with if they can't see what the team sees in you. What I see in you."

Megan gave a small smile, and brought her hand up to gently squeeze Conner's in thanks. Conner smiled back, and continued to hold her hand.

"Let's go home."


	4. Advocate

Advocate – one who pleads another's cause

* * *

><p>The common room was loud with the sounds of displeased teenagers. Wally, Robin, and Conner were squabbling about something, while Artemis and Megan seemed to be irritated with one another in the kitchen.<p>

"I think we should do it," Kaldur said over the noise.

Surprised, the team stopped their mini-arguments and looked to their leader.

"Do what, Kaldur?" Robin asked.

"I believe we should take the downtime Batman suggested."

"Why? Just last night you were rallying against it too!" Conner crossed his arms, frowning.

"We are at each other's throats constantly. Like just now, for instance. Do you even remember what you were fighting about?"

The team thought hard. Artemis confessed, "No, not really."

"Yeah, I guess we really are at our wit's end," Wally scratched the back of his head, green eyes averted.

"Exactly," Kaldur began, "and a little time away from eachother should do the trick. We will come back more appreciative of what we have."

Robin stretched as he got off the couch, popping his vertebral column as he did so, "Okay. Should I contact Batman?"

"Only if we all agree," Kaldur answered.

The team looked at one another; slowly nods went around the room. A vacation would be nice.

"I'll go let him know."

When they came back to the Mountain a week later, everyone had a smile for eachother.

"God, I missed this!" Wally exclaimed as he hopped over the back of the couch, landing between Megan and Artemis and making popcorn go flying.

"Got it!" Conner said as he caught the bowl, saving most of the buttery goodness.

"Nice save," Robin complimented as he stole the bowl and dug in.

Everyone quieted as Kaldur pressed play, and the flick-of-the-week began.

It was great to be back.


	5. Altruistic

Altruistic – concern for the welfare of others

* * *

><p>"But Bruce! He comes to school covered in bruises every day! Why can't I help him?" Dick swiped at the air emphatically; anger and frustration clear on his face.<p>

"Suiting up and breaking into his house isn't going to help him. If you break his father it won't stop the abuse," Bruce answered seriously, ignoring Alfred's lasagna in favor of giving Dick his undivided attention.

"Well he can't exactly hit him if he has no use of his arms or legs!" Dick crossed his arms, slouched in his chair, and glared bloody murder at nothing in particular.

"The boy will still be afraid of him, and most likely continue to be abused verbally. What you need is clear cut proof that he is being abused if he is unwilling to tell the authorities himself. From there the police and DFS will handle it."

Dick frowned and stabbed his lasagna, "Then that's what I'll do."

Over the next few nights, Dick had to restrain himself from interfering as he collected enough video and audio evidence to ensure that his classmate's abuser would never again lay a hand on him. The day after Dick deposited the evidence at the police station, he didn't see his classmate. Nor would he the day after that, or the day after that.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't he come back to school?"

"You're classmate is in for a long journey. From the information I was able to acquire, he's gone to live with his grandparents until the trial date."

"I just figured they'd lock his dad up. I didn't think it'd flip his entire world upside down."

"Life isn't like a cartoon, Dick. The boy's father and mother are both up on charges. His life won't return to a state of normalcy for a while, but it will be better.

"You did the right thing Dick," Bruce put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

Dick ducked his head, but quickly looked back up at Bruce, a tiny smile on his face.

"Thanks, Bruce."


	6. Ambiguous

Ambiguous – difficult to understand

* * *

><p>"I hate poetry," Conner growled, grabbing his hair with his fists and glaring down at his English assignment. Right about now heat vision would really come in handy.<p>

"Whoa, Con, don't take it out on your hair. What's the problem?" Robin took a seat in the dining chair next to Superboy, where he was doing his homework.

"It can be interpreted a million different ways. How am I supposed to know which way is the right answer?"

Robin laughed gently, "Yeah, English class tends to ruin poetry. Just write down what you think."

"But what if it's wrong?"

"That's the thing—because poetry is interpretive, you can't be marked off for interpreting it differently. Just be prepared to defend your answer."

Conner sighed, and rested his face in his palm as he became resigned to finish the assignment, "I guess…"

"He, look on the bright side!" Robin slapped Conner on the back, "At least you're not being forced to write a poem!"

Conner's face crinkled with displeasure, "Yuck."

Robin laughed, and wiped an imaginary tear from behind his sunglasses. "C'mon, we need to head for training. You can finish you're assignment later."

"Gladly," Conner pushed himself out of the chair, followed by Robin.

As they headed for the training room, Conner asked, "Do you think if I said a villain stole my homework, the teacher would believe me?"


	7. Amorphous

Notes: Not too happy with this one. Oh, and the rate of chapters being churned out will be much slower now. College has started.

Amorphous – having no definite form

* * *

><p>Contrary to what some may believe Martians are not amorphous. They can shift to assume different forms, be it a person, animal, or even a robot. They cannot however, assume a shape such as a puddle.<p>

All Martians originally had the same standard form. How they choose to appear reflects their philosophy in life. The Green Martians are peaceful, and this is reflected in their docile appearance. The White Martians are warlike, and this is shown by features such as their razor sharp teeth, bony tail, and ghastly pale countenance. Over time however, these features stuck.

M'gann M'orzz was born of White Martian parents. While technically a White Martian, M'gann chose to assume the identity of a Green Martian due to her own beliefs.

That is why when the team finds out about her heritage, they are okay with it. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, or who your parents are. What matters is how you choose to live your life, whether you make the right decisions or the wrong ones.

And in the team's opinion? M'gann is one of the best people they know.


	8. Arduous

Notes: This one kind of took on a life of its own. Tell me what you think.

Arduous – requiring great exertion

* * *

><p>"God, where's Supey when you need him?" Wally panted as he threw his weight against the heavy steel door.<p>

"With the rest of the team, Kid Idiot! Now push!" Artemis grunted.

"What do you _think _I'm doing?"

The team had been exploring an underground facility suspected of being a Cadmus lab when Kid Flash and Artemis tripped an alarm, sending behemoth sized genomorphs after them. Thinking fast, KF had picked up Artemis and ran for an open door. Unfortunately for them, it happened to be a vault. And they couldn't quite get the door closed with a ton of weight ramming into it on the other side.

Each time a genomorph slammed into the door it sent it flying forward, causing KF and Artemis to heave their weight into it again. After the third time, Wally began, "Artemis, since we're about to be trampled to death, I think there is something I need to tell you."

"Wally, now isn't the time to be joking around!"

"I'm being serious here, Artemis. I need you to know that I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either, dumbass."

"Artemis! Shut up a minute, will you? It's important!"

"Fine."

Wally took a breath, "Artemis, I—

Suddenly the door slammed forward with such force that it sent the two tumbling to the ground. Just as the genomorph was about to stomp on them, it was hefted into the air. Time seemed to slow as Wally and Artemis focused on Superboy standing above their supine forms, straining underneath the weight of the genomorph. With Kryptonian might, Superboy sent the monstrous creature flying through the rear wall.

"You guys okay? We need to get out of here. The others are already heading out," Superboy said, quickly glancing at them before scanning the area for more incoming genomorphs.

"Yeah…"

"Y-yeah…"

Later, after escaping and explaining to Batman what happened, Artemis had a question for Wally.

"So what was it that you just had to tell me earlier?" Artemis asked as she took a drink from her water bottle, getting to the meat of situation immediately.

"Eh, it—it wasn't important," Wally shrugged one shoulder and started heading out of the training room.

"It seemed awfully damn important before," Artemis replied, following him.

"It was just going to be a stupid joke, you know? Something to lighten the mood. Oh, look, there's my room. Got to go, bye!" Wally spoke speedily and zoomed off to his room, which was still 10 feet away.

"Wally!" Artemis called after him, but then sighed and shook her head. It had obviously meant something, but if he didn't want to talk she wouldn't pressure him. He would tell her in due time.


	9. Assuage

Assuage – to appease

* * *

><p>"Aw man, I'm so hungry!" Wally groaned as he clutched at his stomach and stared longingly at the last bag of Funyuns in Robin's hand.<p>

"Uh-uh, _no way_. Just go to the kitchen and grab something else."

Robin plopped down on the couch and opened the bag. Immediately the pleasing essence-of-Funyuns hit his nose, causing Wally to salivate.

"But-but…it's not _Funyuns_," Wally said emphatically, eyes begging for a piece of onion flavored delight.

"Dude, if I give you one, I might as well hand you over the entire bag," Robin said as he popped aforementioned snack into his mouth.

"I can share!"

"Yeah, but you'll give me moon-eyes every time I eat one. I swear, you're worse than my dog."

"I am not!" Wally said petulantly, and began to pout.

Robin ate three pieces before he cracked.

"Just take it," he sighed.

"Thanks!" Wally grinned and dug into the offered bag.

"Uh-huh…" Robin rested his face against his palm and inwardly thought, _'Why do I put up with you?' _


	10. Atrophy

Note: Very loosely based off of the prompt.

Atrophy – wasting away of the body

* * *

><p>Robin stared at the cream colored door with its brass doorknob with trepidation. While the door was incredibly ordinary itself, what waited hidden behind it was not. Where once the sound of awesome guitar solos pervaded the room, now only the heart-wrenching sounds of country music was played. Where once the room was well lit, it now carried a darkness rivaling the Bat Cave.<p>

Robin shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He needed to focus. While he didn't want to do this, it was necessary. The fate of the afternoon rested on it.

Taking a fortifying breath, Robin turned the doorknob and marched into the gloomy room. His first course of action was to flip the light switch on. Instantly the room brightened.

"Go away," a muffled voice groaned from beneath a blue comforter.

"No can do," Robin responded cheerfully as he headed for the radio on the dresser. The country music needed to be off. Now.

"Don't mess with my tunes!" the voice, and the body it belonged to, was now sitting up and glaring at him.

"Your tunes?" Robin snorted, "Wally, you hate country music."

"I just never got the appeal until now. Switch it back on," Wally demanded.

"How about you make me?" Robin challenged.

Wally scowled and laid back down, turning on his side away from Robin.

"C'mon. You've been lying in bed for a week now. You're going to waste away."

"I'm fine with that," Wally pulled the comforter over his head.

Robin cracked his neck. It was time to get physical. Grabbing the edge of Wally's mattress, Robin quickly flipped the bed. Robin then took a step back because his sullen friend was going to be spitting mad.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Wally was on the ground, staring up at Robin from a tangle of comforter and sheet. Under normal circumstances, Robin would have laughed. Now though, he had to stay on offense.

"Your girlfriend dumped you. It's been a week—almost as long as your relationship. Get over it.

"Now, you're going to get up, get dressed, and be in the car by fifteen minutes from now."

Wally's eye twitched. While he didn't like being told to "get over it", he was also really curious.

"Why do I have to be in the car in fifteen minutes?"

"Because if we leave any later, we're going to be late to see Bill Nye the Science Guy!"

Wally's eyes widened. In a minute he was dressed, munching on a pop tart, and dragging Robin out of his house and towards the car where Alfred was waiting to open their doors.

"Dude, why didn't you just say 'Bill Nye' the moment you entered my room?"

Robin laughed, "I wasn't sure if it would work!"

Wally paused long enough to look at Robin, "It's _Bill Nye_. He's been my hero since kindergarten!"

Robin shook his head as the two entered the car and prepared for a fun filled day. He should have known. Bill Nye could cheer up anybody.


	11. Autonomy

Autonomy – independence or freedom, as of one's actions

* * *

><p>He is like a lone wolf, free to do as he pleases but secretly longing for a pack.<p>

When he first left Ollie, Roy reveled in the fact that he could now fight crime how he saw fit. He was harsher and took more risks, but got the job done faster and more efficiently.

Secretly he misses working in tandem with Ollie. Because they had been partners, watching each other's six, relying on each other to make it through to see tomorrow. But then Ollie lied to him, had always been lying to him. So Roy left, to carve out his own path.

Now he sometimes works with the Young Justice team. And it's nice, knowing that someone else is there. But it's not the same as when he's by himself, or when he was with Ollie.

So Roy continues his search, much like the lonely wolf.


	12. Aversion

Aversion – antipathy

* * *

><p>Excitement fills Megan. Today is the first time they get to cook in Home Economics. She can't wait to sharpen her growing cooking skills, as the class promises to do. By Thanksgiving, Megan hopes that she will be able to make a decent feast fitting of the holiday.<p>

"Today we are making omelets. You will find your recipe card in your kitchen station and the food in the refrigerator. Hop to it," Mr. Davis, the teacher, instructed.

Megan and her four kitchen-mates head to their station, happily chattering away. They procure the ingredients, and begin to prepare them. Megan begins to break and scramble the eggs, while the rest start to dice the onions, mushrooms, and a red bell pepper.

Megan gets out a skillet and sets it on the stove. She begins to turn the burner on when she realizes something. The stove is gas, not electric, which would mean… _oh_. Her hand begins to shake, and she knows it's irrational, but it's ingrained so deeply into her species and that is something _you just can't fight_.

"Betty, could you do it?" Megan asks, all the while trying to control her voice so as to not let on how much turmoil she is feeling.

Betty laughs and jokes, "What, are you scared?"

And then she sees the fear in Megan's brown eyes and the quibble in her lip and says, "Don't worry about it. I got it."

She turns the handle, waits for the click, and then continues to turn the handle until a blue flame bursts to life.

Megan stares at the mocking flame and knows that she can't stay in this class.

It's a shame. She was really looking forward to it too.


End file.
